The Forgotten Granger
by Foxya15
Summary: Hermione has a twin sister that everyone seemed to forgot about even their parents.  Hermione is the only one who remembers her twin and is excited to know she is coming back. Read to find out what will happen when Elizabeth Granger return!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Harry Potter or Naruto. I only own my very own character.

Prolouge:

Hi, my name is Elizabeth Granger twin sister of Hermione Granger. No one really knows about me since I left home when I was a young girl. My parents had forgotten about me because Hermione is there favorite one but since we are twins we could never forget about each other. Even though our parents loved her more than they did with me never caused any problems between us. She knew that I was going to leave at the age of five to go off and train somewhere. I ran into someone who was willing to take me in and teach me their ways. I was to go off to Kohna village.

The reason why our parents loved her more than me was because she was not the weird child. She was the smart child that they always wanted whereas I was the child who was weird and very grown up for my age. I viewed the world in a different perspective then them and that is how I found out that I was a ninja. Well to be more exact I inherit our ninja ways that was lost along the line of the family only to be born into me. I had a lot of chakra and wanted to learn how to control and that was how I found someone to take me in. Their name was Itachi Uchia who was out on an errand for his family.

Hermione knew about all of this and had respected my decision after some pleading and a bit of arguments. Our parents never heard us argue because for some reason we were able to communicate telepathically. Even to this day it is unknown to us but we are glad to have it and never let anyone know about it. While I was away Hermione had received her letter to Hogwarts. I was close to graduating the academy when she received it so as a surprise for her I asked for permission to see her. Unknown to our parents who had forgotten all about their eldest daughter we meet up secretly and would spend day after day with each other.

So it was natural for her to know everything that I went through. She knew Itachi had betrayed the village but knew that I knew the real truth. I had to keep it a secret till the time was right and even now it still is. She knew when I was put on Team 7 with Kakashi as our sensei. She even knows about my crush on Itachi and we talked about it constantly. I still get to see him unknown to the village because I knew everything there was. Itachi and I were inseparable and we still are. Sasuke had forgotten about that so when we were put on the same team he would look at me causing the pink banshee to go off because he would have that pull to me. After all we pretty much grew up together as siblings.

Just as Hermione knew everything that happened to me when I am at Kohna and when I go onto my missions. I know just as much about her. I know her secret little crush on her little Ronnie-poo as she likes to call him when we talk. I know about her adventures she had with them and how they are known as the golden trio. I know when she even had a small crush on their enemy Draco Malfoy and I know what they all look like just as she knows what everyone I met look like. Now we are sixteen and finally going to be able to see each other again. Now everyone it going to know about the Granger twins. They will soon learn to not mess with us because separate we are weak but together we are strong and thanks to our link we know all about each others worlds. So I know how to do magic and even got a wand a little while back just as Mione knows how to do justu, taijustu, and gentjustu. Together we are a deadly pair and about to reveal it to the world. No one truly knows us till we are one once again.

Please review


	2. author note :

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry that this is another author's update but I want to let you guys know that I been having some serious writers block for a while now. I want it gone by now and I was hoping you guys might be able to help me out with that. All I am asking for is to give me some ideas where to go on and what you guys might want to happen. Maybe by doing this I will be able to break free of my writers block and continue on!

Thank you,

Foxya J


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters or anything like that but what I put in there. I apologize for the late update. I had a lot going on and plus I work/volunteer/college. Hopefully that will change soon.

Chapter 1

Today was the day Mione and I are able to meet up again after all these years. I was so excited and couldn't wait to see my twin. Mione and I made sure we prepared everything beforehand as we wait for this day to come. My team has no clue what is coming to them. All they know is that we are being sent on a mission to Hogwarts to protect the golden trio. Well that is no problem for me since my sister is part of that group. Oh before I get ahead of myself let me just give you a brief description on how it all came to be.

My team consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and me were called to the Hokage's office. Sadly after all these years Sasu has yet to figure out what that pull he has towards me was. I can't tell him tell Itchi is free from his little secret and let it be known the true reason behind the massacre. Anywho back to the Hokage's office where were called to. Baa-chan called us in to give us a new mission since it been a few weeks since we went on one. We are her best ANBU team out there so she gave us a few weeks' worth of break. Now its time for that break to be over and back to our jobs besides we got a living to earn around here.

Naru was bouncing up and down in excitement because for him its been too long. I had to giggle over that fact that Kura was trying her best not to pound him to get him to stand still. Baa-chan sighed as she shook her head at Naru before she coughed to draw our attention. All of us stood still and at command ready to hear our orders or in our case new mission.

"I called you four in here because as you know you are my best ANBU. This mission I am about to give you is about a year long or more. It is up to your contractor. You are to go to a school called Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry. It is a school for wizards and witches and before any of you protest. Magic is very much real but we keep it a hidden secret from others to keep them and ourselves safe. They are in need of our assistance because they have a very powerful evil wizard name Voldemort. So you four are to go there to protect the school especially a young man named Harry Potter and his two friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Harry Potter is whom they call their savior because he was able to defeat Voldemort when he was only one years old. For more information just ask your contractor or himself if you like to. Any questions so far?" Baa-chan asked. I already know that Naru would be asking some questions where as I do not. I already know about all of this and Mione already knows that we will be coming to protect them. I am super excited to see my twin again and cannot wait to play guess who is who with her!

"I have a question!" I exclaimed suddenly once Naru was done all his questioning. Everyone looked at me with their eyebrows rose wondering why I yelled. What can I say it's hard to keep my excitement in over seeing my twin.

"What is that?" Baa-chan asked in return. I gave her a huge smile just as I was about to ask her.

"When are we leaving?" I asked. She gave me a smile knowing I would be the one to ask that. I guess she forgot the most important information of all. When we are to set off onto this mission! I scowled inside when I saw this. I could hear Mione giggling since she saw my scowl and train of thought. I mentally stuck my tongue at her before paying attention back to Baa-chan.

"You are to leave tonight around midnight. So go home pack your bags up and meet back here before midnight. Do not be late!" She yelled. We all smirked at her as we disappeared in a poof of smoke. I was practically a bouncing ball of joy over this. I went right home and packed regular looking clothes that are still comfy as can be. I know if need to be I can borrow some of Mione's since we are the same size and all. The wonders of being identical twins except for our eyes which are the only things that is different. Mione has brown whereas I have hazel.

I decided to change before heading to the tower after a quick shower. I knew that Baa-chan will have a portkey for us to use to travel to Grimuald place. (I know I misspelled it but hey give me some props for attempting.) I left my once bushy curly hair down as it fell with loose curls that made every girl envious of. I slipped on a sky blue tank top with black lace along the top and bottom on that showed off my curves. Since I am a ninja and jeans restrict my movement I put on some black yoga pants on instead that had sky blue designs along the bottom. I put on the only piece of jewelry that I own and that is a heart shaped locket with wings on it. Mione has the same necklace because it was the only thing our parents ever gave us when we were younger. For my makeup I just put on light blush and light pink lip gloss. I was ready to go after a quick spray of some DKNY cherry blossom perfume that I love. I grabbed my bag and ran to the hokage tower after putting on my black sneakers. My weapons of course were on my just hidden.

When I arrived I hide in the shadows as I usually do to observe my teammates. Everyone wore their usual ninja gear having no clue how to dress like the civilians that we are going to be around. I sighed knowing I will get questions but hey it will all be answered soon which reminds me. I quickly sent Mione a mental picture of what I am wearing so she can dress the same outfit. We are going to play a trick on everyone when I arrive there. I just hope my teammates don't do anything stupid like I think they will. I let a smirk grace my lips at the thought of this but let it drop as quickly as it came as I step out of the shadows.

"Now that all four of you are here I can tell you how you are to travel. You are to grab onto this here shoe. Do not say a word Naruto. It is what they call a portkey. It will transport you to their hideout at exactly midnight. So grab hold of it now because you are just a minute away from midnight now. Good luck you four and do not forget your reports." Baa-chan smiled at us. We grabbed onto the old shoe no one noticing my outfit yet. Just when she finished her speech I felt the familiar tug of the portkey as we left our home and into my sisters home. I landed on my feet while my teammates landed with a thud on their butts. Before anyone notice I quickly cast a translating spell among them so we could communicate freely.

It would do Mione and I no good if no one is able to understand each other. I let my smirk grace my face when I felt Mion enter the room. She was wearing one identical to mine as she stood to my side grabbing my hand. Now all we have to do is wait till everyone notices us then the games will begin. Oh how I miss my twin sister. It is no fun being away for as long as we have especially with our connection.


End file.
